Unlikely Soul Mates
by LaurenStories
Summary: SET AFTER 3X18 Blair's life has fallen apart and someone very unlikely steps in to fix it. “Ok, so if I change my shirt and my shoes will you have coffee with me?” Dan laughed. “Nope.” Blair said defiantly, “But you’ll be doing yourself a favor."
1. Happiness Bears An Unsuspecting Face

I want to get something straight with you guys before I start this. I LOVE Chair. There's no way I am hoping off that ship, it hasn't sailed yet. BUT Chuck seems to always have a way of hurting the hell out of Blair Waldorf, and there's only so much a fan can cope with.

Selling her to his uncle, manipulating her, then blaming her, and trying to force her to act as if she's happy, that's not what a relationship should be.

And well I always liked Dair, but this episode when he made her happy after she had broke up with Chuck just made me like them more, she deserves to be so happy. So I hope there's some Dair in the show, and I hope it pans out like this :)

SET ABOUT A MONTH AFTER 3X18 (enjoy? R&R :D)

* * *

|C1|

Blair Waldorf wiped her mouth before progressing out of the loo and heading towards the sink. As the smell of the soap on her hands drifted up to her nose she made a face of disgust and sighed. Of course the soap in NYU would be bad, it went well with the under-budget pizza eating and high-street clothes wearing girls that didn't mind the awful stench on their not manicured hands.

She turned the tap off and walked to the hand drier, daring a look in the long mirrors that stretched down the full width of the bathroom. She looked... defeated. And god it wasn't like Blair Waldorf to look defeated. She quickly looked down the erase the look of herself.

It had been weeks since she hadn't emptied her stomach out into the inviting porcelain bowl. It had been a month since she had lost the one person that had kept her going through her unhappiness at her school, and it had been 2 weeks since her bestfriend had walked out of her and left town _again_, on a search to find out her father and mother's secrets.

She was completely and utterly alone in a place which related a lot like hell.

"Of course my hell would involve awful smelling soaps in a place full of _normal _people." She muttered to herself and then swore under her breathe. Wasn't that _why _she was alone? Didn't she break up with the love of her life because she wanted a simple, pure and normal life without Chuck's twisted games?

She was being a hypocrite and it was doing her no good. She had lost everything in order to be normal, and now she was cursing people that were already normal.

_Maybe it's because I'm jealous of them_. Blair thought to herself, _ Jealous of the fact they can leave their house wearing fur boots or leg warmers and not care that their hair hasn't been washed for days on end_.

Jealous of the fact their boyfriends wouldn't sell them to their uncles as high-class whores. Jealous of the fact their best friend wouldn't leave them behind to travel the world when their lives were falling apart. Jealous of the fact that they were able to make friends and have people in their lives which were important to them when Blair had _no one_.

She hadn't realised the heat was now making her hands red as they had been dry for several minutes. She pulled them away, grabbed her handbag and walked out of the girls toilets with a huff. She was pulling her phone out of her pocket, praying that maybe Serena would have called to tell that she was coming back.

That's why when Daniel Humphrey was walking through the double doors into the building she didn't realise and collide head first into him.

"Ow." Blair complained as she dropped her phone and rubbed her head, "Watch were you're going Humphrey."

"Sorry." Dan laughed slightly, not even bothering to comment that _she _was the one that had bumped into _him_, he knelt down to grab her phone and handed it back to her, still in one piece.

"What are you doing outside the girls toilets anyways?" Blair rose her eyebrows, "I always knew you were a pervert, but I thought you were a bit more subtle about it then that."

Dan rolled his eyes, "Yes Blair I hang around the girls toilets in my spare time, it's not like I don't have classes to go to."

Blair shrugged, "Well to each their own." She then sighed, "Now if you don't mind Humphrey," She looked around and made a face, "People can't be seeing me with you."

She walked past him towards the doors.

In actuality she was scared that he was going to notice something was wrong and she didn't want to seem weak.

"Wait, Blair."

"Too late." She murmured almost silently to herself before turning around.

"Are you... ok?" He smiled slightly, "Serena's not back yet and..."

"Thanks for the concern lonely boy, but I'm fine." She bit back an angry remark because he was probably the only person that had sparked an interest in her life for a really long time, and somehow it made her feel that little bit better.

Then she sighed, "You finally saw the light and called it quits with Abrams then?" She was trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably. This the first talk she had with something that wasn't her minions, mother or a professor. She was incredibly interested in what was happening in the lives of others, even if that other person was _Dan Humphrey_.

Dan nodded and Blair felt a twinge of guilt inside of her. Maybe it was better off not bringing up the subject of either of their exes.

"I'm sorry." She said after a moment, softer then she had wanted or expected to, "We all know what a bad breakups like."

"Chuck Bass and Vanessa Abrams are meant to be completely different and yet they are so similar." Dan muttered and Blair rose an eyebrow.

"You know, as much as I dislike ... ok that's a bit of a soft word, as much as I _really _dislike that bohemian-wannabe I don't think she's like Chuck Bass." Blair shrugged her shoulders, "It's hard to be able to go down to that level."

Dan bit his lip slightly at her remark. He knew she was trying to stop the emotion showing through on her face but she was finding it extremely hard. He shouldn't have brought up Chuck.

After a moment Dan sighed, "Do you want to get coffee or something later?"

Blair looked at him in a silence, and then made a face, "Ew."

He pushed his head back and laughed, "Oh _come on _admit it Waldorf, I am not that bad. In fact, even though you are _definitely _not my favourite person in the world, we might get on if we tried."

Blair laughed at his comment, and then shrugged, "Maybe." She finally agreed, "If you did something with your hair, threw away that _awful _shirt, and don't even get me started on those shoes. I told you never to wear shoes like that, and yet you still manage to walk out of your house with those on your feet and not be humiliated."

Dan laughed again. Only he could take Blair's comments on and not be offended.

"Ok, so if I change my shirt and my shoes will you have coffee with me?"

"Nope." Blair said defiantly, "But you'll be doing yourself a favour. If you got your hair cut, then I _might _consider letting you buy me some tea."

Tea was easier to pass back out.

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

"Don't call me." She remarked and then turned off on her heel.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." Dan laughed, shaking his head before turning around and walking off towards his classroom.

As Blair stepped out of the double doors she felt her smile fade. Had she _really _just agreed to have coffee, or tea, or whatever with _Dan Humphrey_?

"What is the world coming to?" She muttered under her breathe. She wouldn't have agreed to that in a million years a few months ago and yet here she was seconds earlier smiling because of something Humphrey-Dumpty said.

_Smiling_. Blair thought to herself silently, _Me? When was the last time I smiled?_

And there she had it. The reason why she had agreed to get coffee with Dan. Because for the first time in _too _long, she was able to smile and not feel completely and utterly alone.

* * *

The next chaper is going to have the coffee/tea meet up, and then things will start to get exciting...

Look out for the return of the infamous Bass, a FIST FIGHT, a little blonde with her daddy, and something quite sinister.

EXCITED? ;)

Reviews keep me happy, and keep me going, so please review :D


	2. We're Not Bonding Over Tea, Humphrey

Sorry for the realllyyy long wait guys, but I'm picking this story up again.

This chapter offically SUCKS, and I am SO sorry, but I promise the next chapter is written and MUCH better and has loads more drama etc, and is longer, so please don't give up on this story because of this stupid chapter. It's cruical to the storyline which is why it was done, but it all becomes much better.

As you can guess it's gonna be an alternate 3x18 plus now, and it's not at all going to go as the end of season 3 so it's going to take a mind of it's own ;)

I'll upload the next chappie very soon, and please trust me it is 100x better than this silly little chapter. I made sure this is short so that you don't kill yourselfs by the end ;) So please carry on reading and R&R etc

Lauren :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, I don't own Gossip Girl at all. I do however like to think I own Ed Westwick. Human Rights might have something to say about that but I refuse to relinquish my rights to him, or the giant poster I have of him ;)

* * *

**|C2|**

She was half an hour late.

Dan Humphrey took another look at his watch whilst taking another sip of his coffee. Maybe she wasn't coming, she was Blair Waldorf after all. She had _higher_ _standards _then him, and she was probably kidding when she had agreed to have coffee with him.

Dan's hand drifted up to his hair and he ran his hands through it.

"I just wish I hadn't cut my hair." He muttered shaking his head.

"Why, you look _way _better with it shorter." His head snapped up, and, as if by magic Blair Waldorf stood by the chair in front of him looking amused, "Not bad cabbage-patch. I mean that shirt is _horrendous _but better then the other one."

Dan laughed as Blair walked closer to the chair and sat down. He couldn't help but notice how skinny she looked in the jeans she was wearing, they barely had anything to hold onto.

"Can I have some tea, please." Blair told the waitress, and watched as the blond wondered off towards the till.

She turned back towards Dan who was smiling at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." Dan shook his head and then laughed, "I just never thought I'd see the day when Blair Waldorf would have coffee with me."

"Tea." She corrected and then huffed, "And it's only because I have nothing better to do. I don't know why you're having tea with me anyways."

Dan rolled his eyes, "I like to thinks its because your not the worst person in the world but..." He shook his head lightly, "It's actually because you _are _and it's quite amusing."

Blair laughed, "Well it's good to know we're on the same level of hate here."

Dan took a sip of his coffee and moaned, "This is way too hot."

"Should I leave you and the coffee alone?" Blair joked, "I didn't realize you found it so _appealing_. I mean, it's a step up from Vanessa Abrams, but still. It's just a brown liquid."

She shouldn't have mentioned Vanessa. Blair groaned inwardly, she might not have remotely liked Humphrey, but she didn't want to hurt him either, and she could tell by the small laugh that he produced to hide the small shiver that escaped at Vanessa's name that he didn't want to think about her.

"Sorry." She muttered quietly because Blair Waldorf didn't usually apologize, "I shouldn't have..."

"If you break up with someone because they did something that hurt you for themselves, is that ok?" Dan asked her. He was looking her straight in the eyes and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for causing the emotion on his face.

"Sure." Blair nodded, "It's not ok to hurt the people that you love to get ahead."

"Is that what Chuck did?"

She made a face, "You know what Humphrey we're not _bonding _over tea." She snapped at him, and then she cursed herself. He was sure to know it was because of a certain name he had said.

"I'm not asking you to spill your life story Waldorf." He rolled his eyes, "I'm just trying to get an insight into... well, Vanessa called and said she missed me."

"That doesn't make what she did ok." Blair told him and he nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"What did she do?"

"I thought we weren't bonding." He raised and eyebrow but Blair just stared at him blankly.

"You don't have to tell me." She finally said, "I was just wondering what she did that was so awful. I mean, for you to break up with her it must have been bad since you two are practically made for each other."

"What like you and Chuck?"

"Stop making comparison's Dan."

"What did Chuck do?"

"Something that he can't ever take back. What did Vanessa do?"

"Made me think my entry into a contest was bad so that she could use it to win and I would loose." He told her, "She used me to get ahead in life. Did Chuck do something worse then that?"

She nodded, and he didn't expect it.

Blair laughed almost sadistically, "I mean come you, you said it yourself. We're horrible people, you don't want to be associated with us, we're soulless."

"Blair.." He shook his head, "You're not Chuck Bass."

She was about to reply when her phone started ringing. She picked it up,

"Hello?"

"Blair, it's your mother, listen. Me and Cyrus are leaving for France in a minute..."

"What?" Blair gasped, "Mother, where can I meet you?"

"There's no time for that Blair, there's an emergency at my shop in Paris and I need to get there. I'm just calling to tell you that's why we won't be home."

"But mum," Blair shook her head, "I want to say goodbye."

"Oh stop acting like a five year old, there's no need to be clingy Blair. I'll call you in a few days."

She was about to insist again, but her mother hung up.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked her, and her head snapped up.

"I need to.." She forced a smile, "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Wait, are you ok?" He looked concerned and she hated it. Why, why would someone that she detested be interested in her whilst her own mother couldn't give a damn?

"Go home Humphrey. I can't be asked with your stupid little sob story about how your girlfriend won a competition instead of you. There are people that have bigger problems then you, accept it, and maybe try to shrink your ego a bit, it's gotten bigger then your head, and well I never thought that was possible."

She was in the cubicle in second, sobbing. She was shaking like mad as she inserted her trembling fingers into her mouth and tried as hard as she could to feel her control kick in. She needed to feel in control of herself as her life broke down, it was the only thing that kept her going.

As she continued to empty whatever she could into the toilet she felt herself sobbing hysterically. She tucked her stray hairs behind her ears before collapsing onto the floor, still shaking violently.

She didn't realise she hadn't locked the cubicle door and as her head hit the wall behind her she felt a pair of eyes on her.

Dan Humphrey stood by the door with a look of confusion and sorrow on his face. He was going to say something but she beat him to it, jumping to her feet and running past him, her face growing redder by the second.

_WHY? Why does he have to pretend to care? _Blair screamed to herself as she rushed out of the café and into the nearest restaurant where she disappeared into a new cubicle, _Now he knows how disgusting I am, and he'll never want to look at me again. Now, I really am alone_.

_**Spotted. **_

_Our very own Queen B having a melt-down. I mean why else would she sink so low in standard and end up having coffee with no other then Brooklyn Boy? Something tells me that this Queens break up with a certain dark night sent her astray and now she's looking for someone much more pure._

_But be carful B, all that shines is not gold._

_I wonder what C and V have to say about our _favourite _new duo?_

_Something tells me they're getting their knives sharpened. Run Humphrey. Run._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl._

_

* * *

_

And there you go, the end of a _very _bad chapter that I hope I never have to think about again ;)

I'll get the next chapter up quick for you guys. And don't worry, Dan's going to start becoming a bit more sarcastic and things like he is in the show, I just couldn't get it in here. Urh. I told you it was bad. Sigh.

Man it was short wasn't it? I hadn't realized. Well don't worry the next chappie's much longer too, so look forward to that as well as this story hopefull not going down the gutter ;)

Thanks for reading guys! And thank you for ALL your really nice reviews for the last chapter, I hope you guys carry on reading and forget this one short thing. Thanks again guys,

Lauren xoxo


	3. Oh Here Comes The Heartfelt Cheesy Story

Hey guys,

Thank you to all the people that commented on the last chapter, this one is dedicated to all of you :)

I think this is tons better and is really setting a nice scene for the rest of the story, so please keep reading and please R&R

xoxo Lauren

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Gossip Girl, it's a ashame I know. I do have a Gossip Girl poster however which is all minnneee :)

* * *

**|C3|**

Blair Waldorf's dress was too flowing.

She examined herself from top to bottom in the mirror and sighed. It was too flowing and it made her look frumpy and...

"B! I love that dress where did you get it?" Serena Van Der Woodsen ran up to her bestfriend with a grin on her face gushing at the red dress that clung to Blair. Blair almost rolled her eyes. She was sure her bestfriend was just trying to make up for all the weeks she had been away, and the smile on her face was almost a hundred percent fake.

"Thanks S, it was a present." She settled on, and gestured towards the door with her head, "We should go join the party. How's it going with daddy Van Der Woodsen?"

It was Serena's turn to roll her eyes but the smile on her face shone slightly brighter, "Perfect. He's _perfect _Blair. You're right that's get back out there."

Blair nodded, and the two girl headed out of the bathroom and back into the Humphrey/Van Der Woodsen house. Blair hadn't particularly wanted to come. It was Jenny Humphrey's 17th birthday party and she wasn't exactly friends with the young blonde.

But Serena had almost forced her into her red dress and out her dorm, claiming that she needed her bestfriend by her side after Jenny had tried to kiss Serena's boyfriend Nate. Blair didn't comment that she had needed _her _bestfriend by _her _side once she had broken up with Chuck. She didn't have the strength to.

"Blair."

Dan Humphrey turned the corner and grabbed Blair Waldorf's arm, spinning her around and gently pulling her into a corner to talk. Serena, not seeing the interaction continued to walk further into the party before joining Nate.

"Since when did you touch me Humphrey?" Blair yanked her arm back, harder then she needed to since he wasn't holding on tightly and made a face of disgust, "I didn't take my decontamination pills this morning."

He sighed and stared at her too seriously. She rolled her eyes trying to make light of the situation but failing massively as Dan's mouth became an unwavering hard line on his face.

"Are you just going to act as if last week didn't happen?"

"You didn't see anything." She snapped quickly, "And if you tell a soul you did then I will make your life a complete misery, do you understand?"

"Blair, I'm not going to tell anyone!" He cried, almost in frustration. His hands flew up in a huff and then collapsed back to his side, "I just... I want you to talk to someone."

"And as much as I appreciate your concern cabbage-patch, I'm not really interested in what you want me to do. Now if you don't mind, I have friends that I need to be joining."

"No wait=" He was cut off by her turning and walking away.

"What did Dan want?" Serena asked once Blair had joined them again, causing Blair to stiffen again. She didn't want Humphrey telling his blonde-bomb-shell of an ex-girlfriend that her bestfriend was back to her old habit of emptying her stomach into a porcelain bowl.

"Just to talk." Blair settled on, "Where's the birthday girl?"

"She went to the ladies." Nate told her and smiled lightly, "How are you?"

Blair forced herself to smile, "Fine, thank you. What's with the integrations guys? Archibald and Van Der Woodsen VS Waldorf all of a sudden." She was scared, scared that Dan had already blabbed. She was already planning Humphrey's demise before Nate laughed.

"Just taking an interest Blair, why what have you got to hide?"

"Unlike certain people, I don't have daddy's lurking in closets." Blair attempted to joke, "Speaking of doctor VDW, here he comes S."

Serena spun around to be greeted by a tall figure of a man, with a genuine-looking smile on his strong features, "Hunny, can I talk to you for a second?"

Blair noticed that Serena barely managed a nod before walking off with her pristine parent in obvious awe of him. "She's lucky." Blair muttered, more to herself then her golden-haired ex-boyfriend standing next to her, "To have someone back in her life that cares for her."

Nate smiled softly and extended a hand to rub the top of Blair's arm comfortingly, "I'm glad you're doing ok Waldorf."

"Thanks Archibald." She nodded and stepped forward slightly to press her side into his arm for a light hug, "_Thank you_."

- xoxo -

Dan Humphrey was split. He was split between telling someone and being hurt by Blair Waldorf, and not telling anyone and letting Blair Waldorf hurt herself.

He could see the blonde that he once called his soul-mate standing across the room talking to the man that had placed an indefinite divide between his dad and step-mother. He could easily tell her, hope that she helps her brunette bestfriend onto the road of recovery and then move on with his life as if he hadn't seen her fragile figure being poured out into an open bowl.

But it wasn't as easy as that. _God_, he wished it was. But the sad truth was that it wasn't. He would betray Blair by telling Serena, and he didn't want to cause her anymore pain then she was already in.

He was wondering around the room, asking people if he had seen Blair when he noticed Chuck Bass standing across the room with a drink in one hand, the other stuffed into his pocket, and two more hands of a brunette girl clinging onto his shoulder.

She was obviously whispering sweet nothings into ear, but Chuck was too busy staring at someone else across the room. Dan followed his gaze until his own eyes landed on the red-dressed brunette and he quickly hurried to her before he would loose her in the crowd.

"Urgh!" Blair Waldorf cried in annoyance when she saw Dan join her again, "You again, are you stalking me or something?"

She forced herself to smile at him and he forced himself to smile back.

"Yes Waldorf, I got out my spy goggles and tracked you down." He rolled his eyes, "Listen Blair..."

"Dan, I don't want to talk about it." She finally said with a small sigh and shake of the head, "It's not something that I'm proud off."

"Then why?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"No. But it might help."

"I'm not sick."

"I never said you were."

"Well I'm not, and I don't want you help."

"You might need it." He finally said and she stared at him softly. She didn't understand why he would want to help her. No one else cared. Serena was too busy with her dad, Nate had his own problems and her parents were off, half-way across the world. Why was Dan Humphrey of all people interested?

"Not now." She finally said and he nodded with another soft smile.

"Want to dance?" He finally said, "I didn't show you all my moves at Dorota's wedding."

Dan began to move his legs and arms to the beat causing Blair to laugh almost hysterically.

"Why am I standing next to you? Why must I do this to myself?" She cried, but didn't protest when he grabbed her arms and started making her dance too. Because he made her laugh.

_Pure and Simple love. _She shook her head to get rid of the thought that occurred to her.

- xoxo-

Blair Waldorf was reapplying her eyeliner.

The dance with Humphrey had made her go red and she was sure, with the dress she was wearing especially, that it wasn't the most appealing colour on her skin at that moment.

She was walking out of the bathroom after cooling off and making herself look presentable again when she collided with someone she hadn't spoken to in over a month.

"Waldorf." She hated how her name slid of his lips as if only he was meant to say them.

"Bass." She replied the greeting and tried to move past him, but he stepped to the side to block her way. She huffed with annoyance, crossing her arms to her chest and raising an eyebrow, "What do you want Bass?"

"Stop flirting with Humphrey." He finally said, causing her eyebrows to furrow together and her mouth open slightly.

"For you information, firstly, every time I talk to someone of the opposite sex I'm not trying to get under their pants, unlike you. And secondly, don't think that you can tell me what I can and can't do." She grounded her teeth, "Now if you don't mind, I'm bored, and I'd rather stare at a fly on a wall then continue this _very _interesting conversation with you."

"I never knew you would sink low enough as to like lonely boy." Chuck wouldn't let her past, "I didn't realise your standards could drop that fast. Or that you'd shamelessly publicise it to everyone."

"Really? I had no problem doing it with you, and well, you're much lower down then Humphrey, and that's saying something."

"Blair." He shook his head and she sighed, the silence that followed lingered for too long.

"I'm sorry Chuck but..." She shrugged, "You don't get to decide the things in my life for me, I mean, we're over, so if I want to be friends with Dan Humphrey or whoever then I will."

He also laughed but then sighed, "I said it before and I'll say it again we're inevitable Waldorf."

"And there Chuck you have the reason we don't work. You take us for granted."

She walked off then, not letting him talk and collapsed against a waiting wall. She heard him walk off after a minute and then forced herself back into the bathroom crying. She hadn't realised a new set of footsteps had walked into the scene and watched her crying with sad eyes.

She had emptied her sorrow out into the porcelain bowl. Emptied out the hatred she felt for Chuck because he took her love for granted. Hatred for herself because she couldn't forgive him even though her heart was screaming for her to. Emptied her feelings until she felt she had regained control.

When she fell back exhausted, and shaking and crying against the wall she had lost all of her energy. So when she realised Dan Humphrey stood hesitantly beside the door she didn't run away. She couldn't make herself run away from the fact she had a problem anymore.

"You really do like girls bathrooms don't you Humphrey" She croaked, and brushed a tear from her eye, "Be careful some old woman doesn't see you in here and beat you with her hand bag."

He took a deep breathe and walked in, "What are you doing Blair?"

"Serena always said you had a white knight tendency, don't think you can do that here."

"I've never played the white knight." Dan told her quietly, he knelt down and sat beside her. She remembered a scene from two years ago when he had followed her and comforted her and told her about his mum even though they were meant to despise each other. They had sat in the same way back then, time seemed to stand still around them.

"You know Blair, everyone has different ways of dealing with emotions."

"Oh here comes the heart felt cheesy story that's meant to make me see the error of my ways." She groaned and rolled her eyes, her head fell back against the wall, "Save it Humphrey. Dr Greene had the same story to tell 4 years ago."

"I write stories." He continued through her sarcastic comments, "Serena gets drunk, Nate shoots hoops and Chuck collects even more numbers for his little black book." He noticed her twitch at the last remark.

"And I shove two fingers down my throat." She laughed almost sadistically, "What's your point Humphrey?"

"My point is that you think this is normal Blair." He furrowed his eyebrows, "And that's not good because as soon as this becomes daily it becomes a real, true, life threatening problem."

She felt the tears ready to explode and scrunched her face up, "I've got nothing." She finally croaked, "I lost Chuck, and I hate NYU, my parents don't give a crap about me, Serena's too busy with her dad, Nate's got Columbia and I'm all alone. This is the only way I can handle my emotions."

She pushed her face into her hands, distraught to be letting her soul out to Daniel Humphrey in a girls toilet floor. She didn't expect for him to put his arm around her and push her head into his chest.

"You know Blair," He took a deep breathe in, "I can't believe you can't see what you have, you are so lucky. Your dad would do anything for you, Serena and Nate love you to bits, they're great bestfriends, and NYU is fix able, if you really don't like it there then turn your life around Blair. You're the only person that can determine your own happiness. And as for Chuck Bass..." Dan shrugged slightly, "I'm sorry that you lost someone that you loved so much, but you need to be able to move on Blair because it happens all the time in life. Look at me and Serena or you and Nate. Love comes and goes, you'll be able to find someone else. Hurting yourself isn't helping you, trust me, things will get better."

She looked up with a tear strained face at the speaking dark haired boy and he wiped her tears with the his hands and she laughed.

"Cheesy speech over yet Humphrey?" She joked, but he could tell she was grateful for it. He laughed too.

"I think I have a gift." He pointed his chin up as if to play all high and mighty, "I could get a job as the new Jeremy Kyle."

"The Daniel Humphrey Show." Blair laughed again, "You'd get thousands of hits a day of people laughing at you."

He rolled his eyes, "Great to have you back Blair, really, _great_."

She smiled at him again, "Thank you." She whispered and he nodded softly.

"Anytime Waldorf. Anytime."

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter :)

I have loads of plans for loads more so keep on waiting for updates, as they will be coming :D

Thank you again to all the readers and reviewers, it makes it worth writing!

Lauren xo


	4. Humphrey's Always Smell Like Waffles

**Hey guys Lauren here =)**

It's actually such a crime that I left it so long to upload this by. I know that most of your little Dair hearts were breaking, espeically since there are _not _enough Dair fanfics out there! But to make it up to you I decided to move things a long a little in this fic. I won't spoil anything, just read and hopefully I'll make your eyes happy :P

And then if you press that little _review _button you'll make _my _eyes happy and then I'll be typing out the next one before you know it! =) It's not the best chapter but it builds up the story line espeically since what I have planned for the next chapter is kind of big =)

**DISCLAIMER**: Things I don't own: The Rights To Gossip Girl ; Things I do own: An "Ed Westwick is Sexy" Mug. It's the most truthful mug, ever.

* * *

Blair Waldorf took a deep breathe in before bringing her dainty hand up to the wooden door and knocking. She wanted to wash her hands. No. She wanted to get out Brooklyn straight away and not come back. But she couldn't because she owed Dan Humphrey and she was going to get it done with.

He opened the door and stood looking surprised.

"Blair?"

"Yes Humphrey, that is indeed my name, I'm so glad you're not having severe memory loss." She made a mocking face, "So can I come in or are you just going to stand there gaping all day?"

He moved to the side with a roll of the eyes, "What are you doing in Brooklyn _princess_?"

"Wishing I wasn't in Brooklyn." She mumbled under her breathe but then shook her head and decided to just get what she had to say out of the way.

"Listen Dan, I just wanted to say thank you for the other day."

"Wow." Dan smiled at her, "A genuine Blair Waldorf thank you. Isn't it my lucky day?"

She nodded, "Mmhhmm. Now I got that over with, thank god. I want to take you out for coffee."

"You." He pointed at her with furrowed eyebrows, and then turned his finger on himself, "Me. Coffee in _Brooklyn_?"

"Can't swing a sentence together Daniel?" She shook her head, "Must be the Brooklyn air. Yes, ok, I want to make it up to you. I hate owing people things, so I'm forcing you to spend a day in Brooklyn with me."

He looked seriously concerned now, "Did you hit your head on something this morning?"

She rolled her eyes over-exaggeratedly, and clicked her fingers, "Get your coat, hurry up, before I change my mind and then kill myself when you come seeking a favor."

He looked at her for another minute and when she didn't budge or burst out laughing he sighed and grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger.

"Does it always smell like waffles in here?" She mused as they shuffled out the door.

"It smells like Humphrey." He told her with a smile, "And Humphrey's always smell like waffles."

...

"Affair To Remember." Blair swung her arms around and turned so she was walking backwards but facing Dan and smiled.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's." He announced, taking a sip of his coffee as they walked over to the side of the bridge, "A favorite of yours, I know."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Serena has a big mouth."

"And uses it to complain about how many times you made her watch it on a Sunday morning."

Blair jokingly looked appalled and cried, "It's tradition, anyways it's a great movie, what's there to complain about? Audrey Hepburn is a goddess."

"Never watched it." Dan admitted and Blair looked at him, wide-eyed with shock.

"You haven't lived until you've watched all the classics Humphrey!"

"Over-exaggeration!" He cried, and then laughed, "You're gonna have to tie me down to a bed post and force me to watch them."

Blair turned around, placing a smirk on her face as they walked over to the edge of the bridge and Dan made a face.

"I know what you're thinking Waldorf."

She shrugged, and laughed, "Now I just have to find some rope."

He shook his head, amused.

"C." Blair continued thoughtfully, "Casablanca."

"Dirty Dancing."

Blair laughed out loud and almost spilled her drink over the bridge, "Tell me you haven't watched that, _please_."

He groaned, "Unfortunately, Serena thinks it's amazing and she actually did tie me to the bedpost in order to watch it."

Blair chocked back laughter and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Ok. Um, ET."

"Frankenstein."

"Ew." Blair commented, "Only you would choose that for F, something like Fours a crowd is more common."

"Oh come on the novel's a classic."

Blair nodded with a smile, "Sure it is Humphrey. Do G."

"Gone with the wind."

"High Society."

"Indecent Proposal."

She gulped audibly and he didn't miss it, instead he turned towards her with furrowed eyebrows and opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong but she didn't give him the chance to.

"J for Jonny loves Mary."

"Blair." He leaned his head to one side, "Hey, come on, tell me."

She sighed and took a long gulp of her coffee, "You don't want to know." She finally said and he made a face and scoffed.

"Please. I'm the ultimate insider remember?"

"Friends with Nate Archibald, Serena van der Woodsen's ex, Jenny Humphrey's big brother. Yep, you actually have quite the inside scoop Humphrey."

"You can tell me."

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe I don't want to."

"Ok."

They stood in silence.

"You know what? We're renting Tiffanies."

"No."

"Yes."

She went forward and grabbed his arm, "Come on."

…

They sat on his bed, lying on pillows watching the telly intently.

Well Blair was. Dan was sitting looking at the blurry moving figures thinking about something else entirely.

How was it that he had ended up lying next to Blair Waldorf on his bed watching Breakfast at Tiffanies? Well, he knew how they ended up on his bed, apparently his sofa's weren't up to her liking. But that was Blair Waldorf for him, and he liked her exactly the way she was.

Dan shook his head, subconsciously at the thought, and Blair turned away from the TV for a split second.

"What is it Humphrey?"

Dan took a deep breathe in, "Oh nothing Waldorf. Just wondering how you can watch this crap so many times."

Her eyes flashed and she grabbed his finger bending it backwards and causing him to cry out.

"Take that back!"

"Never." He laughed.

"Audrey Hepburn is a goddess Dan!"

He rolled his eyes but groaned again from the pain, "Fine, Blair, I take it back! I take it back."

She smiled wickedly, pulling his finger back again one last time before releasing it.

He furrowed his eyebrows pulling it up to his eyes and examining it, for a 19 year old girl the brunette next to him certainly did have a lot of strength.

"Oh stop being such a baby." She cried, hitting him, now with the remote, "And your not watching the film! Why is it on if you won't watch it? I'll turn it off Dan!"

"Oh no." Dan said, monochromatically, knowing it would make her angry, "Please don't turn the movie off."

She hit him with the remote again and he retracted by forcing himself up, "Stop hitting me Waldorf, or I'll be forced to do something that you will surely regret."

Blair rose a single eyebrow before smirking and hitting him once more with the remote, causing Dan to cry out and grab the pillow beside him and hit her with it.

Once he had pulled the pillow away he took him in her pissed off face. Her hand had gone up to her now messed up hair and her mouth had formed an _O _shape. In one swift movement she got up from the bed, angrily pressing the red button on the remote and hurried away from the bed towards the door.

Dan laughed lightly, running up to the door, pillow still in hand and stopped her from leaving, "Come on Waldorf, I warned you."

She glared at him, "Get out of the way Dan."

"Oh come on, don't leave like this."

"Dan!" She snapped and then stepped forward but instead of going for the door handle she grabbed his pillow and started hitting him, laughing.

"Blair!" He cried laughing, stumbling backwards towards the bed and picking up a pillow of his own, hitting her back. The continued until they both fell backwards exhausted, and Blair Waldorf let out a long sigh.

"Wanna know something Humphrey?"

He shrugged, "Even if I didn't you'd still tell me."

She ignored him, "That's probably the most I've laughed in over three months."

He was quiet in response for a while, and they both lay breathing heavily from the pillow fight. And then he laughed out loud pushing himself up, "Did we just have a pillow fight?" He cried, "We're 19 year olds who are in college, and we just had a pillow fight."

Blair laughed, but absentmindedly. She also pushed her self up, "I should be mortified, I'm Blair Waldorf. Pillow fights are not something I would do… ever… let alone with Dan Humphrey of all people."

Dan laughed lightly, "As insulted as I obviously am, I like that you speak your mind Waldorf."

She nodded, smiling, "Thank you for making me laugh Humphrey."

They sat staring at each other for a moment, in silence and a strand of hair fell over Blair's eyes. Before she could move it away Dan's hand automatically went up and swiped the strand away gently. He didn't retract it like she was expecting him to, instead it lingered at the side of her face, and his thumb stroked her jaw line.

It took a total of five seconds before they both threw themselves forwards and collided lips, hungrily kissing each other as if it was the only thing that mattered. In moments he was leaning on top of her, their tongues collided in passionate heat, is hands on the side of her face, on her waist and hers twisted in his hair.

They kissed each other as if by doing so nothing else in the world mattered. And then they realized what they were doing and Dan Humphrey pulled away from Blair Waldorf in confusion and she quickly jumped up from the bed, hurrying to adjust her cardigan.

"Um. Sorry.." He stumbled.

"It's fine." She nodded, not looking at him, "We were just caught up in the moment."

He snorted lightly, "There wasn't even a moment."

"It was wrong."

"It never happened."

"Agreed."

"So…" He gulped, "Bye."

"See you."

"I'll call you." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair, but then made a face and she furrowed her eyebrows, "Or not."

"No." She agreed with a laugh, "And this doesn't leave the room Humphrey."

"Of course not, anyways… I… thought you were someone else."

"Momentary brain dysfunction, agreed." She grabbed her bag hurryingly and went for the door.

He followed her out, "I mean really Waldorf, it doesn't mean anything."

"It definitely wouldn't if you would stop going on about it." She snapped, she turned around, "Bye Humphrey."

"Bye." He agreed, forcing a smile and stepping forward. Only moments away from her lips did he realize what he was doing, "Oh err.."

She made a face of confusion, "What-"

"You were going for the hug, I was going for the cheek." He stuttered.

She furrowed her eyebrows and nodded once before quickly heading out the door.

"It was gravity." He cried out uselessly and then sighed. It took a moment before he could breathe out the next few words, "Wait, what just happened? Did I just _kiss Blair Waldorf_?"

* * *

I'M SO SORRY IF IT'S TOO CHEESY.

But how could I avoid the cheese? Okay, okay, maybe they didn't have to have a pillow fight but I just.. couldn't help it :P Seriously, pillow love 3 hahaha.

Also I know the last little bit is actually a stolen scene between Dan/Serena in the final but I loved it and I had to use it because it would have been even better if it was Blair.

Please review because the next couple of chapters are all planned out and I think they'll be quite good, hopefully :P I always need a little help to get me writing, which you guys are great in providing.

Plus I promise no more cheese for the next chapters =) How does that sound? Plus an even faster update to round it all off, pretty good deal non? I will be updating my other stories too guys, so if your waiting on them, it'll be just a little longer, but they'll be up soon!

**XO Lauren**


End file.
